Moulin Rouge
by PolkA DoT OboE
Summary: What happens if the characters from sailor moon and gundam wing act out the musical romance Moulin Rouge? Chapter two is up and I hope everyone likes it!
1. vote

So. I have an excellent idea! I'm thinking of making a Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing version of Moulin Rouge. I need help with the pairings and characters though. I want to make this a popular story and I need my viewer's opinions on who should be who!

Please fill this out and I'll tally up the score by the end of the week.

Satine-

Christian-

Toulouse-Lautrec-

Narcoleptic Argentinean

Harold Zidler-

Audrey-

The Duke-

The green fairy-

Nini (legs in the air)-

Dancers-

If I forgot any characters just add them


	2. There was a boy who met some bohemians

Characters  
Satine- Serena  
Christian- Duo  
Toulouse- Trowa  
Argentinean- Wufei  
Harold Zidler- Quatre  
The Duke- Heero  
Nini- Rei  
Pianist- Michiru  
Audrey- Ami  
Bohemian with lighting- Haruku  
Dancers- Minako, Makoto and Setsuna  
Chocolat will be Chocolat.  
Green Fairy- Minako

Thanks to everyone who voted This was a tough decision, but I was fair and chose the winning couple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
-There was a boy who met some bohemians-

Paris 1900

There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he

And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to Love and be Loved in return"

"The Moulin Rouge," typed Duo Maxwell. "A night club, a dance hall on the bordello." Duo paused to reflect. "Ruled over by Quatre Raberba Winner. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld." Tears formed in Duo's eyes. "The most beautiful of all these, was the women I loved, Serena, a courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her, 'The Sparkling Diamond.' She was the star of the Moulin Rouge."

Duo stopped typing and buried his head in his hands. He started sobbing, like a child. "The women I loved…" he stared at the run down building where the Moulin Rouge use to be. "…is dead."

He decided to type out his story. "I came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Quatre Winner, or Serena. The world had been swept up by the Bohemian Revolution and I had traveled from London to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris, was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said." Duo quickly thought of his old fashion father telling him, "A village of sin!" Duo smiled and quickly went back to typing. "But the center of the Bohemian world! Musicians, painters, writers, they were known as, 'The Children of the Revolution.' Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and at which I believed in all things, Love!" He thought of his strict father once again yelling, "Always this ridiculous obsession with love!" Duo blushed and started typing some more. "There was only one problem! I've never been in love. Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof, he was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun."

Duo started to remember what happened that memorable day. The dwarf burst through Duo's door and smiled, "How do you do? My name is Trowa Barton!" The dwarf called Trowa started to examine his friend with a cane. "Sorry 'bout all this we were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?" Duo asked.

Duo then typed, "A play, something very modern called, Spectacular Spectacular. "

Trowa then explained, "It's set in Switzerland!"

Duo typed again, "Unfortunately, the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called, Narcolepsy."

"He'll be fine one moment and…" Trowa snored "unconscious the next!" "How is he?" Duo heard a voice. He quickly looked up and saw three women looking down at him and Trowa through the whole in his roof.

"Oh wonderful! Now the narcoleptic Argentinean is unconscious and therefore the scenario will not be finished on time to present to the financers tomorrow." The blue haired women with heavy make up complained.

"Trowa, I still have to finish the music!" recited the women with soft, long aqua hair.

"We'll just find someone to read the part." Trowa told his comrades.

"Where are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?" asked the blue haired women.

Before Duo knew it he was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Argentinean. Duo was standing a top the set of a fake mountain, wearing a Swiss outfit and hat. Trowa sang horribly out of tune, while the blonde women with short hair tried to get the perfect lighting. Meanwhile, the aqua haired pianist was trying her best to keep up with the out of tune Trowa.

"Stop it! That insuperable noise is drowning out my words!" The uptight blue haired women told the aqua haired. "Please just stick to a little decorative piano!"

There seemed to be an artistic difference over Ami's lyrics to Michiru's music.

"I don't think a nun would sing about a hill." Haruku told the lyricist and pianist. The four Bohemians argued about the right lyrics to the song. The Argentinean awoke for a second to suggest something but quickly fell back asleep. Something suddenly came to Duo he then sang out, "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" everyone shut their mouths and listened to Duo sing. The Argentinean awoke with quite a thud. "Whoa! The hills are alive with the sound of music!" he said through clenched teeth. "I love it!"

Trowa, Haruku, and Michiru each sang it to themselves and realized how great it sounded.

"It fits perfectly!" Michiru told Duo. This made him happy, so he continued to sing, "With songs they have sung for a thousand years!"

Everyone, but Ami was in love with what they were hearing. "Ami, you two should write the show together." Trowa suggested.

"I bed your pardon?" Ami said in a snobby tone. This is not what Ami wanted to hear. No way was she going to write the show with Duo. She then stormed out and screamed, "Good bye!"

They all watched Ami leave and didn't really seem to care all that much. "Wow, your first job in Paris!" Trowa said as drinking a green liquid.

"Trowa, do you think Quatre will agree?" Michiru asked. She then caught Duo's gaze. "No offense to you, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

"No…" Duo admitted.

"Ahhh! The boy has talent!" The Argentinean lectured. "I like him!" the Argentinean's hand then rested on poor Duo's crotch. He quickly pulled his hand away. "Nothing funny, I just like talent. "

"The hills are alive with the sound of music." Trowa sang. "Finally we can achieve what we have always dreamed of!"

"Could we convince Quatre?" Michiru chimed in.

Trowa had a plan. They would dress Duo in the Argentinean's best suit and pass him up as a famous English writer. Once Serena had Duo's poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Quatre that Duo write "Spectacular Spectacular!" The only problem was is that Duo couldn't stop hearing his fathers voice in his head, "You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with some can-can dancer!"

Duo then ran away from the bohemians and screamed, " I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!"

They all followed him and Trowa asked, "Why not?"

"I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary!" Duo stated. All the Bohemians looked insulted and Trowa inquired, "Do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes."

"Freedom?" asked the Argentinean.

'Yes, of course."

'Truth?" Michiru said.

"Yes."

"Love?" pleaded Haruku.

Duo paused to think and said "Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing! Love, lifts us up where you belong. All you need is love!"

The bohemians looked pleased and Trowa snorted, "See, you cannot fool us! You're the voice of the children of the revolution!"

"We cannot be fooled!" chorused all the bohemians and they lifted up Duo. It was the perfect plan. Duo was to audition for Serena and he was about to taste his first glass of, Absinthe, the funny green liquid that Trowa was drinking earlier. Duo took a quick shot of this drink and saw a green fairy.

"I'm the green fairy!" said the beautiful blonde fairy on the bottle. She then flew off the bottle and into the sky!

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" sang the fairy, Duo, and the bohemians. The fairy then started caressing her body and shaking it. She was dancing in a very seductive style, almost like a can-can dancer at the Moulin Rouge.

"Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love!" sang all the bohemians. Finally the green fairy chimed in with, "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

--------------------------------  
So, how'd you like chapter one? Please review and tell me


	3. At the Moulin Rouge

Thanks for all the reviews I'll try to make this story more of my own, it's just a little hard, but don't worry! There will be originality and side stories for the other dancers.

-Chapter Two-  
-At the Moulin Rouge-

Duo and the Bohemians were off to the Moulin Rouge and Duo was to perform his poetry for Serena! Duo was so excited; finally someone can appreciate his work. His dreams were actually coming true. Duo couldn't wait to rub this in his Dad's face. They crossed the street and they arrived to Quatre Winner's Bordello.

His infamous girls were known as his, "Diamond Dogs." In order to be one of these you had to be willing to do almost anything. This was a sad life, but you couldn't complain because all the money you could make in a day. Trowa, Wufei (Duo had finally learned the Argentinean's name), Haruku, Michiru, and Duo took their seats and prepared for a show that would change their lives.

Four girls came out; one had long auburn hair and stunning green eyes. She was wearing a pink corset with matching garters, fishnet and heels. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Duo. The next girl looked too sweet for this business, she had golden blonde hair in curls with red bows. Her eyes were a bewitching shade of blue, and her attire was an orange and blue corset styled dress. The bottom was like a flowing tutu that could easily be lifted up. Along with the dress, she also had black fishnet and orange garters. The third girl looked a little angry to be working. She had raven black hair pulled tightly back in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were a shade Duo never saw before, purple. He had never seen purple eyes in all his life; this made him want to keep watching her. She wore a saloon style dress that matched her eyes and sheer red stockings with vertical opaque black stripes. The final girl, was an elegant girl, she looked older and wiser than the other girls, kind of like the mother figure who would watch out for all of the girls. Her hair was long and green; half of it was pulled up with red green ribbons. This girl also had an eye color Duo never saw, red. He wondered why these girls had such odd colored eyes. Her attire was much different than the other girls; she wore a sailor type outfit. It had burgundy bows on her chest and above her butt, the skirt was very short and was black. She wore fishnet to match her bows with big black boots. She then rested her thin, delicate body against a pole next to Duo. All four of these girls seemed to like Duo, but he kept his mind on Serena. He had to stay focused on her; she was going to help him.

Suddenly the raven haired girl started to sing, "Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister."

While singing this she swung her thighs around and lifted up her dress on a man at the table next to Duo's. This was a creepy perverted old man, and he seemed to be more than happy with the attention he was getting, just by the large lump near his crotch.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge" Duo heard a strong voice, he looked up and saw the Blonde one singing she walking her way over to a table of young millionaires. She continued to sing and played with the boy's top hats. "Strutting her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' Oh!"

Finally all the girls started singing and dancing, the red eyed girl was still on her pole and the auburn girl was dancing directly in front of Duo. "Getcha getcha ya ya da da hey hey hey Getcha getcha ya ya here here oh Mocha chocolatta ya ya ooh yeah "  
Duo couldn't deny it, these girls were beautiful. He was half tempted to grab the girl in front of him and make love to her right where she was, but he restrained himself. He needed to talk to Serena and woo her with his poetry. "Creole lady Marmalade" The blonde sung again. As she sung this the girl dancing in front of Duo bent down and whispered, "My name is Makoto, wanna give it a go?" she winked and blew a kiss.

" Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Oh! Oh! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? yeah yeah yeah yeah " All the girls sung this and grinded against someone. Makoto started grinding on Duo and he had no clue what to do. He didn't understand French, what did this song mean?

This seemed to just be an introduction, because soon hundreds of dancers burst through every door, wearing maid outfits, corsets, saloon gowns, and sailor suits! Quatre Winner came out with his Diamond Dogs; proud and eager to make some money. Every guy in the Moulin Rouge cheered, except for Duo. He was still waiting for Serena. Where could she be?

Makoto then pulled Duo's face to hers and started to sing, "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine.  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah "

Her voice was amazing, no doubt about that, but he wanted Serena! "Getcha getcha ya ya da da hey hey hey Getcha getcha ya ya here here oh Mocha chocolatta ya ya ooh yeah "  
The raven hair girl left the old man and walked center stage. She started to take off her saloon dress to reveal a sexy piece of lingerie; while doing this she sang, " Yeah, yeah, ah. They come through with the money and the garter belts Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm saying, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?" Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear high-heeled shoes, getting Love from the dudes, four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge"

"Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters" They all sang once again.

" We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case, the meaning of expensive taste. We wanna getcha getcha ya ya come on Mocha chocolatta what? Creole lady Marmalade One more time, come on now" The raven hair girl sung again. She must be the favorite, she had so many solos.

" Marmalade ooh Lady Marmalade ooh yeah Marmalade no ohh " The girls all moved center stage. The green hair one emerged in front of them and sang, "Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried."

She had quite the voice on her, Duo couldn't believe she didn't have as many solos as the raven haired girl. Maybe she wanted to be nice?

The little blonde girl stepped forward and sang, "Minakoooooo!"

After Minako stopped moaning the raven girl pushed her away and stepped in front of her, "Reiiii!"

Makoto waited till Rei was done and stepped forward. She sang her name like the others. Finally the mysterious green haired one approached the front of the stage and sang, "Setsunaaa!"

"Moulin Rouge!" All the girls sang this time, including the other dancers.

The girls finished up their song and everyone cheered. Quatre came center stage and one single light shown upon him. " Did you like that?" he screamed with enthusiasm. All the men threw up their top hats and Quatre looked pleased. "Well, I hope you're ready for the Sparkling Diamond!" Men whistled and screamed, no man could contain himself. Clearly this was the finale; this is why everyone came to the Moulin Rouge. They wanted to see Serena. Suddenly it was pitch black and Duo was eager, to finally see Serena.

Authors Note: Did you like that? Please review


End file.
